


First Sext

by elcholl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: Просто фотография обнаженной талии Билла, а также того, что находится ниже.





	First Sext

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Sext](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095065) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [First Sext](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095065) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Работа также опубликована на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6718136

Телефон, лежавший на краю стола, завибрировал — Диппер совсем не ожидал этого, особенно в шесть вечера, ужиная в окружении своей семьи, и он стукнул по экрану, чтобы проверить уведомление.

— Никаких телефонов за столом, милый, — напоминает ему нежно мама, пока Мэйбл пытается заглянуть через его плечо, чтобы разглядеть сообщение.

— Прости, мам, это Билл, — отвечает Диппер, отталкивая сестру, которая лезет в его личную жизнь непозволительно часто. — Ты же знаешь, какой он, — ворчит парень, открывая диалог.

Его лицо мгновенно наливается алым.

Без предупреждения. Он даже не удосужился поздороваться. Просто фотография обнаженной талии Билла, а также того, что находится ниже.

Пресвятое дерьмо…

Он испуганно блокирует телефон, откидывая его обратно на прежнее место, переводя взгляд на дрожащие руки. Три пары рук застывают в воздухе: сестра и родители смотрят на него.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Мэйбл.

Мысли спутались; то, что он смог ответить что-то связное, по праву можно считать чудом.

— Да! Прекрасно! Но мне вдруг стало ху… плохо, так что я вернусь в свою комнату, хорошо? — Диппер вскакивает со своего места.

Мэйбл подозрительно щурится, а его отец, который за весь вечер едва ли произнёс пару слов, вновь принимается за еду:

— Твой ужин все ещё цел, Диппер.

— Знаю, знаю, но… — изображая гримасу боли на лице, парень кладёт одну руку на живот, а другой опирается на стол, сгибаясь. — Мне правда нехорошо. Думаю, у меня несварение или что-то вроде того, понимаете? Мне жаль, но могу ли я всё же вернуться к себе в комнату?

— Ты выглядел вполне здоровым до того сообщения, — шепчет Мэйбл с искорками вместо зрачков. — Возможно ли, что Билл прислал тебе фотку своего…

— Я пошёл в комнату! — прерывает Диппер, прекрасно понимая, что последнее слово будет несомненно правильным. — Но положите мою еду в холодильник, я обязательно вернусь к ней.

Он хватает телефон и быстрым шагом направляется в комнату, запираясь в ней — ему нужно немного времени, чтобы разобраться с… этим, пока Мэйбл не спустилась за ним.

Он снова открывает диалог и через некоторое время понимает, что слишком долго смотрит на фотографию — у него почти начинается истерика.

Почти.

«Это была шутка, — думает он, опускаясь на кровать. — Должно быть, это гребаный розыгрыш. Билл просто взял первую попавшуюся картинку из Google Images. Он ведь знает, что я обедаю в это время?»

Он прикусывает свою нижнюю губу. Или это Билл? Действительно Билл?

Ответ он получает мгновенно.

Его телефон снова вибрирует, но на этого раз диалог уже открыт, поэтому он видит сообщение и чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар.

[Билл]: давай же, я ведь показал тебе себя ;)

Подожди.

Успокойся.

Он на секунду забыл, как пользоваться телефоном — не смешно ли.

Когда пальцы Диппера наконец начинают набирать текст, приходит ещё одно сообщение.

[Билл]: ты сам сказал мне, что готов к большему.

Диппер стирает то, что успел написать, и отправляет совершенно другой текст.

[Диппер]: Я знал, что ты иногда вытворяешь глупости, и я люблю тебя даже с твоими недостатками, но КАКОГО ХРЕНА? Я БЫЛ В ЭТО ВРЕМЯ РЯДОМ С РОДИТЕЛЯМИ, ТУПИЦА.

[Билл]: полагаю, теперь ты один, верно? что же тебя останавливает?

Хорошо, да, очень-очень давно — в субботу — Билл предлагал ему перекидываться сообщениями такого характера, и, да, он даже говорил о фотографиях, которыми мы, возможно, должны будем обменяться вечером. И Диппер, смеясь, возможно, согласился на это.

Возможно, согласился.

Возможно. Согласился.

Возможно.

Пытаясь разобраться в подробностях того вечера, Диппер никак не может вспомнить, дал ли он чёткое согласие, потому что он не мог. Это невозможно. Безумие. Он и Билл. Занимаются сексом. Возможно, когда они случайно стали свидетелями совокупления парочки из их старшей школы, это подтолкнуло его на поспешные решения.

Это случилось? Билл решил перейти на новую ступень? Но, что будет дальше? Он планирует предложить ему… это?

Диппер тихо стонет, прикусив уголок подушки.

[Диппер]: Не думаю, что хочу этого.

Так. Хорошо. Это правильное направление. Билл вряд ли воспримет это как отказ, но это только начало.

С запозданием он понимает, что Билл не говорил о сексе. Ещё нет.

Билл спрашивает его о фотографии. Диппер, тяжело дыша, замирает, прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре. Удостоверившись, что никто не идёт, он включает камеру на своём телефоне и делает одну фотографию, потом ещё одну… три… пять…

Он не отправляет ни одну из них.

Бзз, бзз.

[Билл]: давай же, я так хочу увидеть тебя. я люблю тебя.

Диппер замирает, пытаясь осознать прочитанное, но это, конечно, не помогает. Он пролистывает переписку, останавливаясь на той самой фотографии. Парень делает глубокий вдох. Он прикрывает глаза, представляя Билла, лежащего на его кровати… Лежащего рядом с ним… Мотнув головой, он прогоняет эти мысли, прикусывая многострадальную нижнюю губу.

[Билл]: пожалуйста?

Диппер откладывает телефон, решая, что стоит всё обдумать, прежде чем принимать окончательное решение.

Будь здесь Билл, он сказал бы что-то вроде: «Ничего не изменится». Но это не так. Что-то определённо изменится, если он отправит какую-нибудь из этих грязных фотографий. Увидев это, Билл захочет прикоснуться к нему, а Диппер совсем не уверен, что готов снова увидеть нечто столь интимное в ближайшее время.

Он сглатывает комок, застрявший в его горле.

[Диппер]: Ты будешь любить меня, даже если я откажусь?

Кажется, будто на ответ, который на самом деле занял около минуты, уходит целая вечность.

[Билл]: конечно, я буду любить тебя, даже если ты не сделаешь этого, однако, если ты решишься, — буду рад посмотреть.

Какого черта это значит? Билл будет любить его сильнее, если он согласится… Диппер запускает руки в свои волосы, взъерошивая их. Что он хотел сказать этим? Ещё немного — и его мозги взорвутся, он уверен в этом.

Телефон начинает истошно орать стандартную мелодию; ему даже необязательно смотреть на номер, чтобы понять, кто это. Он кликает по кнопке вызова.

— Я нравлюсь тебе? — спрашивает Билл, его голос дрожит. Похоже, Диппер ошибался, и Билл был не так уверен в себе, как показалось сначала.

— Конечно, нравишься, Билл. Это ведь ты, — вздыхает Диппер, добавляя про себя: «Я хотел бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас».

Билл заливается смехом, но по его тону было понятно, что он находится на грани истерики: Билл готов был заплакать, Диппер уверен.

— Ты можешь не делать этого, если не хочешь, — говорит Билл. — Мне жаль, я совсем не хотел портить ваш ужин.

— Мэйбл догадывается о чём-то, — отвечает Диппер, переводя взгляд на дверь. Удивительно, что она до сих пор не здесь: Мэйбл не из тех, кто предпочтёт ужин чему-то запретному.

— Думаю, я не обижусь, если окажется, что ты больше меня, — смеётся Билл.

— Прекрасно, — бурчит Диппер, сбрасывая. Он делает ещё одну фотографию и, не глядя, отправляет её Биллу. Пайнс кусает губы в ожидании, но решает перезвонить сам.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит Билл, отвечая. Он молчит несколько минут. — Ничего не изменилось. Я не стану принуждать тебя к тому, чего ты не хочешь.

Диппер делает несколько рваных вздохов. Он уверен, что это чушь. Возможно, Сайфер думает, что он не догадается, но прошло не более пяти минут, а Диппер уже чувствует изменения, искрами пробегающими по его телу.

Он уже ненавидит это чувство.

Но, возможно, любит его не меньше.

Он однозначно запутался. Что, мать вашу, он должен чувствовать?

Этой же ночью Диппер придумывает тысячу компромиссов: если не Диппер, то… хорошо, возможно, Билл захочет порвать с ним и найти того, кто не будет сопротивляться. Это пугает.

Когда на следующий день он видит Билла в школе, то понимает: ничего не осталось прежним.

Однако Сайфер не говорит о фотографиях в течение всего дня, и, возможно, Диппер в очередной раз устроил панику не из чего.

Это объединило их ещё больше, чем раньше, Диппер уверен.


End file.
